No Rest for the Wicked
by QuantumSpectrum
Summary: A gamer fic with a borderlands theme to it- I don't who I am or where I came from. All I know is that I'm something called the gamer and I got some AI telling me what to do. But the real question is, why the hell did they put wolf ears on me? Disclaimer- I do not own either RWBY or Borderlands.


Where am I? I can't remember who I am or how I got to this empty black void with only the word ' **Loading…** ' in front of me. I think there was a white light, but that's all I can seem to remember as I float here in this empty space.

After another moment the white words in front of me are replaced with ' **Insert Name.** ' and a white holographic keyboard appears near my hands along with a randomizer button next to the words.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to remember what my name is. I decide to hit the randomizer button to see what it comes up with and give me some inspiration for what I'm going to call myself, but once I touched it, the keyboard and words disappeared.

' _Damnit. Guess I'm stuck with whatever it chooses for me.'_ I think to myself before another screen pops up.

 **Name: Jet Charr**

 **Race: Faunus (Wolf)**

 **Class: Juggernaut**

 **Level: 1 (0.0%)**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **Shield: None**

 **Shield Effects: None**

 **Level Based Skills:**

 **LV. 1: LET A RIP!**

 **LV. 10: Locked**

 **LV. 20: Locked**

 **LV. 30: Locked**

 **LV. 40: Locked**

 **LV. 50: Locked**

 **Obtained Skills: None**

"Faunus? Wait what does 'LET A RIP!' do?" I ask myself before the skills stats were put up in front of me.

 **Action Skill: LET A RIP!**

 **Inheriting the powers of a gamer you have been gifted an exoskeleton that, when activated, will digitally construct (Digistruct) a suit of armor and a chain gun for one minute, allowing you to both take and deal a massive amount of damage. Armor health will equal (100*LV.), granting a +45% damage reduction to fire, shock, and cryo damage as well as that elements status effect. Also grants a +30% damage reduction to regular and explosive damage but receives a -45% to all acid damage. Any excess damage after your armor is destroyed is dealt to your HP. Your chain gun has a damage of (5*LV.) DAMage per hit with a high fire rate and fair accuracy. Movement speed is reduced by 15% while activated. Cooldown 3 minutes.**

" **They say men and boys are separated by the size of their toys. And I do believe I've just grown up."**

"That feels a bit overpowered. But who am I to complain?" I comment after reading the stats.

The display disappears and in its place is a metal diamond shape object with blue lights surrounding it and in the same shape in the center of it. I go to grab it but instead it latched itself onto my chest, launching me backwards. The darkness surrounding me fades away into light. In just a few moments, I go from flying backwards through some void to falling out of a bright blue sky.

I scream and flail my arms as I tumble through the air, completely scared out of my mind. Meanwhile the device digistructs an exoskeleton like frame around my body. Flat metal poles extend from four of the five edges of the diamond. They build themselves around my body and all connect to my back, directly behind where the object is positioned on my chest. From there, it then begins to expand along my spine, stopping at the back of my head and waist. It wraps around my head, waist and collar bone before extending down my arms and legs down to my feet and hands.

A message pops up in front of me. **Activate action skill.**

"HOW!?" I yell as the ground is quickly about to personally meet my face.

 **Push the button in the center of the device. And you don't need to yell.**

I do as it said and before my eyes, shiny dark grey armor is formed right onto my body from nothing and a large, black, six barreled death machine is in my right hand. I brace myself and slam right into ground, creating a crater in the center of a dense forest.

Aching all over, I painfully roll myself over to come face first with the mid-day sun. The armor and weapon disappear within the minute and another message comes up.

 **Booting up ECHO device. Please stand by.**

Different parts of my HUD begin to come online. First a mini-map and compass form on the top right. Because of the trees however, it only showed the densely packed tree tops above me. Next a health bar loads up on the bottom right, showing that the armor had taken most of the fall damage, leaving me with 75 HP. Directly at the bottom was a progress bar. It showed that I have no experience points (What a surprise.) and am at level one. Standing up from the body shaped crater I've made, I take in my surroundings and lo and behold there's nothing but trees around me. "Welp, I'm lost."

 **For making an obvious observation you have earned the observe skill.**

"Gee, thanks." I mutter sarcastically as the skills description was put up.

 **Passive Skill: Observe**

 **With this skill, you will now be able to see the health and level of person you see. Warning: Do not engage anyone or anything with a skull next to its name, they are too high of a level for you to handle.**

" **Know thy enemy"- Sun Tzu**

' _Well, I guess it'll be helpful in picking my fights._ ' A rustling catches my attention upon reading my new skill. I turn around and a giant, injured black wolf with bones sticking out of it like spikes limps out of the bushes behind me.

 **Injured Beowolf**

 **Lv. 1**

 **HP: 49/150**

 **Shield: None**

I read its stats as it gets into a pouncing position.

 **Now would be a good time for your first gun.**

I feel a sudden weight in my right hand. I look and in my hand is a handgun that looks like it was pieced together with spare parts from a junk yard. It had a large magazine coming out of the barrel at an angle and had so much rust on it you'd probably get tetanus just from looking at it.

 **Bandit Pistol**

 **Rarity: White**

 **DAM: 10**

 **New Quest: Survival of the Fittest**

 **Kill injured beowolf**

 **Bonus: Kill it with a Critical hit**

 **Reward:**

 **10 Lien, 100 xp**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Shield, 10 Lien, 100 xp**

I look up in time to see the demonic wolf mid pounce. I try to side step it, but it manages to scratch my arm, reducing my health to 50.

I take aim and put two rounds into its torso before it jumps on top of me. It goes to claw at me, but taking advantage at the position, I shove the gun right into its gaping maw and fire right into it, scoring a critical with every shot. After wasting five rounds, I take the gun out of its dead mouth and reload the gun with a freshly digistructed magazine.

 **Congratulations:**

 **There is now one less grimm in the world, good job.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Shield, 20 Lien, 200 xp**

 **For fighting with pistols and a Bandit brand weapon for the first time, you have unlocked two more skills.**

 **New Skill: Pistol Savant (LV. 1)**

 **Your damage with pistols will now increase by 1% per level. Level increases the more you use pistols.**

" **A trusty side arm if there ever was one."**

 **New Skill: Bandit Advertising (LV. 1)**

 **The Bandit company will give you benefits the more you use and show off their weapons. All weapon magazines increase by 1% per level.**

" **MORE BULLETS. MORE BULLETS! BANDIT!"-Bandit radio ad**

The body disintegrates into a black mist and left behind are some colored plastic cards, a syringe with some dark red liquid inside, and a white piece of plastic with the words Tediore printed in white on it.

I pocket the lien and when I grabbed the syringe it read.

 **Anshin Health Syringe**

 **Heals 75% of total health over the course of a few seconds**

Needing the healing, I inject the substance into me and watch as my wounds disappear. Next I inspect the shields stats.

 **Tediore Shield**

 **Rarity: White**

 **Capacity: 50**

 **Recharge delay: 2 sceonds**

 **Recharge rate: 25**

I attach it on the metal belt that surrounds my waste and some more icons decorate my HUD. Above my health bar, a blue shield bar appears above it, showing my new shield recharging. On the bottom right corner, the number of bullets in my current gun's magazine reads 26/26.

I let out a heavy breath, "I really hope there's no more of those things near here." I look in the direction the beowolf first came from and asked myself, "I wonder what injured it in the first place?"

 **New Quest: Animal Rights**

 **Retrace the Beowolf's steps**

 **Reward:**

 **30 Lien, 300 xp**

"What kind of name for a quest is that?" I ask the system not really expecting a response.

 **A foreshadowing one. Now get going.**

A green marker appears on my compass and map, "This is going to get worse before it gets better isn't it?"

 **Maaaybe.**

"Oh, Fuck you!" I give it the middle finger for being a wise ass.

 **Remembering that you can do that, you have unlocked a new skill.**

 **New Skill: Flip 'em The Bird**

 **By taunting an enemy that can see you in this way, there's a chance that it will focus its attacks on you instead of your allies.**

" **Hey! Fuck you!"**

"Don't think I needed a skill to do that but whatever." I shrug before heading into the forest.

After a minute of walking of making my way through the thick underbrush, I decided to ask this mysterious system some questions.

"Sooo, is there any kind of information you mind giving to me about this place. Mainly on whatever that beowolf was."

 **I can't reveal too much to you right now, but I can tell you this. You are currently on a planet called Remnant and it is infested with the creatures of grimm, or just 'grimm' for short. These grimm take the forms of various animals but are all recognizable by their black bodies and bone plating on their faces. As far as anyone on this planet can remember, the creatures of grimm have been around, hunting down human and faunus kind in an attempt to drive them to extinction.**

"Also, faunus. My stats said my race was one with 'wolf' in parenthesis. But I feel exactly the same, so what's the difference?"

 **You haven't noticed because you haven't looked in a mirror yet. A faunus is like a regular human except for some kind of animal trait that sets them apart, i.e. a cat's tail or deer antlers. For your transformation, a pair of wolf ears have been attached to your head.**

I stop in my tracks as I process this information. I slowly lift my hands to my head and feel around. Sure enough, I feel something furry that ends at a point at the top of my head. I look frantically around and found a glimmer of light in the distance. I double time it and reach a small pond in no time flat. Kneeling down I look at my reflection and see a pair of black ears on top of my messy black hair. Naturally I start losing my collective shit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream loud enough to startle some birds in the trees.

 **Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Being a faunus you can see in the dark better than you ever could. And those ears mean you can hear better too.**

"I have turned into the embodiment of a fucking furry!" I snap back at the system, "Oh God, what's next."

 **Weeeeell.**

My eyes widen in fear, "What?"

… **We also gave you a wolf's tail for the LOL's**

I turn my head to see the black tail coming out of my ass.

 **Please don't scream again. The grimm are also known for being attracted to negative emotions and…**

I didn't read the rest of the message because two black bears came out of the tree line in a b-line towards me.

 **Young Ursa X2**

 **LV. 1**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **Shield: None**

 **Quest Update:**

 **RUN!**

"OH SHIT!" I yell before running in the opposite direction. I try using my action skill but instead was met with, **Action skill on cooldown, 1 minutes and 45 seconds remaining.**

I scream, "HELP!" before firing at the beasts with my pistol while I continue my fleeing into the woods.

I had hoped that the lush underbrush would slow them down, but sadly they manage to charge right through them as if they weren't even there. I'm just shooting over my shoulder, hoping that some of them connect. Just then a voice shout, "Get Down!" I hit the dirt and a bullet storm erupts over me. I look and the two ursa's were filled with bullet holes and slowly vanishing.

"You alright?" I look up at my savior and see a muscular guy with patches of grey skin wearing some black and white uniform with a white mask that kind of looks like a grimms.

I take his outstretched hand and he helps me up onto my feet. "I'm fine, thanks."

I look over his shoulder and see four other people wearing the same outfit with a different animal trait on them.

' _Great, I've been rescued by the fury squad.'_ I sigh in my head.

"So, what are you guys doing out here? And what's with the outfits?" I ask.

The big guy, the leader I presume, says "Were the white fang. Protectors and liberators of faunus kind."

A woman in the back with a mouse tail asks me, "You've never heard of us before?"

I rub the top of my head, "No. Everything before the past few minutes are a bit of a haze to me. I don't know who I am or where I'm from."

The gray guy puts a hand on my shoulder and asks, "Do you at least have a name?"

"That's the only thing I remember actually. My name is Jet Charr." I lie to them about that. Don't want them knowing about the whole gamer thing until I can trust them.

The leader stands up, "Well Jet. If you want, we can help you find your home. But your going to need to join our cause and help us on this mission of ours first."

' _Figures, nothing in life is free'_ "What's this mission of yours?"

He points into the forest, "A group of bandits raided and captured a lot of our brothers and sisters from a nearby settlement for Oum knows what. If you help us free them, you'll officially be apart of the white fang and gain access to our resources. I'm sure we'll find your home."

I got a feeling that I'm not originally from this world, so their resources are going to do bupkis to get me home unless they got a spare rocket laying around. But I can't seem to find it in me to just leave when a bunch of people are in need of saving.

"Alright, I'll help you in any way I can."

 **Quest Update:**

 **Liberate the captured faunus.**

A smile stretches across the big guys face, "Excellent." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out one of those white masks, "Here, to show them that you're with us."

I take it and put it on my face, it fits pretty well. He turns to his team and says, "Let's move guys." Before heading into the direction, he previously pointed in.

His team, with the addition of me, follow him. And after a minute, I get a notification

 **Action skill ready.**

' _Better save that for when things get dicey.'_ After a few more minutes of walking, we slow down and sneak our way to the end of the tree line. We peer through some bushes and see a camp with tents and wooden boxes full of ill-gotten loot. In the center was a big metal cage full of faunus and several bandits patrolled around it with weapons drawn.

"I count twelve in total." A male dog faunus whispers as he readies his smg.

The leader commands a girl with bird wings on her arms and a sniper rifle in her hands, "Nightingale, you got the first shot."

"Are we really going to kill them?" I ask the man in charge.

"We have to. There not just going to give them to us and will shoot at us as soon as they see us. It's either us or them."

The sniper takes aim and lands a headshot on a guy wielding a shotgun near the cage. We then charge forward with guns blazing and use the crates for cover. With my shield I was able to tank a few hits while out of cover before being depleted. In that time, I manage to down a guy before ducking behind some cover. Just then another message pops up.

 **Congratulations, you've leveled up.**

 **LV. 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **Shield and health refilled.**

 **For using your shield properly, you've unlocked a new skill**

 **New Skill: Increased Battery Capacity (LV. Max)**

 **Don't you just hate it when your stuff dies on you right in the middle of things? Well with this skill, that's gonna happen less often. Your shield capacity, Action skill duration, and laser gun magazine sizes now increase by 25%.**

" **Damnit, my phones dead."**

' _There's laser guns in this world!? Awesome!'_ I poke my head out of cover to look at the state of the battle field. Most of the bandits have already been taken out and the remaining ones alive are distracted with my allies. But then I notice one of them over the mouse faunus from before about to put a bullet into her skull.

 **Bandit:**

 **LV. 2**

 **HP: 35/200**

 **Shield: None**

 **Mouse Faunus:**

 **LV. 2**

 **HP: 12/200**

 **Shield: None**

Remembering one of my skills, I decide that it would be better that I take the hit instead of her. With that I yell, "Hey!" and get his attention. Then I flip him the bird and shout, "Picking on an injured woman? Oh yeah that's very manly."

The taunt seemed to work as he starts shooting at me now. I kindly return the gesture and put a round in his chest before ending him with a crit.

With that done, I run out of cover to the cage. I shoot the lock off and open the door as the remainder of the bandits were finished off. An old man with a lion's tail thanks me before everyone inside runs out. And I noticed at the back of the cage there was one man that didn't have an animal trait on him, so I guessed he was human.

He was about to exit the cage when the big guy hit the human with the butt of his shotgun, knocking onto the floor. He closes the door and crashes the latch with a feat of immense strength, sealing the man inside once again.

I shouted at the man, "Why'd you do that!? We just risked our lives to save him"

His reply was, "He was human."

I blink, "And that's supposed to explain everything how!?"

He tries to put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but I step away from his hand. "Look, his kind enslaved us. They treat us like animals, beating us and even killing us because they see us as abominations that need to be put down. It's why the white fang was formed, to help faunus gain the rights and respect they deserve."

I look at the scared non-white fang faunus that have grouped up to watch the spectacle. I ask them, "Did this guy do anything like that to you guys?"

The elderly lion shook his head, "No, he was actually very kind. Trust me, I've faced some racists in my time."

"Se there are humans out there that will se us as nothing but animals." The gray man snaps back, thinking he's gained the upper hand.

"But not him." I point at the caged human, "Not every human is the same, just like how the faunus are not animals. And acting like this is only going to make the faunus look like wild animal, ready to attack to kill at any moment."

"Enough!" I stop when he shouted. I can see the rage built up inside of him as he says in a threatening tone, "You listen to me and you Listen well! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior t my subordinates. But, having amnesia, you don't know first hand of what they so to our kind. So, I'm giving you one last chance. Kill the human, and I'll forget everything you just said. If you don't I'll kill you, then him."

I look at the other white fang and all of them, even the one I saved, had their guns pointed right at me. I look at the caged man, then at my gun, then back at the white fang leader and read his stats.

 **White Fang Commander:**

 **LV. 3**

 **HP: 234/ 300**

 **AP: 0/50**

 **Quest Update:**

 **Kill the White Fang**

"Well?" He asks me.

I calmly take my mask of and throw it over my shoulder, "Here's my counter offer."

I flip him the bird before pounding my fist on the device and activating my action skill. He only manages to give a "What the-" Before I throw a metal fist into his jaw. I shove the chain gun into his gut and let a rip into his mid-section while yelling a battle cry. His HP: melts in seconds before I lift him up with my gun and let his corpse slide down the barrel of my minigun (Think of the Legion execution from Titanfall 2). Bullets ricochet off of my armor as I dump the body and begin to tear into my former allies.

Two things I've noticed about this weapon. 1. The amount of damage it puts out is insane. I'm literally tearing these guys to ribbons with the pure lead storm this beast of a machine is putting out. 2. The recoil is nuts. With so many bullets being fired so quickly, it gets kind of hard to keep the spray on point, but when it does, it's bye bye for whatever is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of this thing.

 **Side note, the minigun has unlimited ammo, but the barrels will get really hot. When they get to a certain temperature, the gun will automatically shutoff to let it cooldown. Watch the little thermometer on the HUD to know when it will reach that point.**

"You couldn't havetold me that earlier?" I ask it while I duck behind cover to let my gun cool.

 **Blame Bob, he was supposed to review and fix anything wrong with the skill descriptions.**

Once my weapon fully cooled, I went back out of cover and went straight back to the carnage.

A few seconds later, all but one of the White Fang were dead, and the villagers could pick themselves off of the ground. I walk next to the surviving member, the mouse faunus I saved, as she lays on the ground bleeding.

Scared, she stutters a, "P-please have mercy."

I look her straight in the eye and say, "Sorry. fresh out." Before stomping her head into paste with my heavy metal boot.

Using the remainder of my action skill, I use the augmented strength to rip the door right off of the cage.

 **Congratulations:**

 **You have killed your former allies. This may have repercussions in the future.**

 **Reward:**

 **30 Lien, 300xp**

 **Level Up:**

 **LV. 3**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **Shield and health refilled**

 **You have also gained some new skills.**

 **New Skill: Power Fist (LV. Max)**

 **Your exoskeleton gives you enhanced strength while your action skill is active. You can use this to throw a powerful punch that deals extra damage and can knock small targets back a few feet.**

" **Give them the Haymaker!"**

 **New Skill: Chain Gun Savant (LV. 1)**

 **You gain increased damage, cooldown rate and a reduced heat up rate equal to 1% per level. Level increases the more you use your Chain Gun.**

" **I am become death. The destroyer of worlds."-J. Robert Oppenheimer**

I look back at the rattled faunus as my armor and weapon go away, "Were leaving. Grab a gun on the ground and let's get you people back home."

 **New Quest: Home is Where the Heart is**

 **Guide the villagers back to their village**

 **Reward:**

 **10 Lien, 100 xp**

The people follow my orders, grabbing the nearest gun off the ground, and start heading back to their home with me among them for protection.

* * *

 **I've read a gamer story where the gamer is turned into a big daddy from bioshock. This inspired me t make my own twist on this story with a borderlands theme to it. So, shout out to Bannana-boi, thanks for the idea and all that. This is also my first time writing a gamer story so if tell me if I overlook something and make an ability too powerful or not. Thanks for reading, this is QuantumSpectrum signing off.**


End file.
